A Matter of Mutation
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry always knew that he was different, a freak, but one day everything he knows changes when he makes the man go away. Most likely Slash. Powerful but socially inept Harry. Not a childhood fic. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men. _

**This is just a summery of Harry's new childhood with only the most important parts. There will be a list at the bottom of all of the important notes if you don't feel up to reading the whole thing.**

* * *

Harry had always known that he was different, that he was strange and unusual; a freak. Uncle Vernon had always told him that he was a freak of nature and that he should have died with his freaky parents instead of burdening them with his upbringing. That's why they made him do all of the chores like cleaning the house, mowing the lawn and cooking all of the meals as soon as he was big enough to do them. He needed to pay them back for putting up with all of his freakishness. He did everything without complaint because they were his family and they wouldn't lie to him about things like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncle had been particularly angry when he had had to start sending Harry to school with his hard earned money. He ordered Harry to make sure that he never got anything but full marks and that he did all of Dudley's homework and let Dudley cheat off of his tests whenever he could. He didn't want anyone in the neighborhood to think that anyone in his family was stupid; not even the freak. Harry managed to keep both himself and Dudley at the top spots in the classes even when they were in separate classes by doing plenty of extra credit to make up for Dudley's tests for three years; all while making sure to keep any of the strange happenings that occurred around him to himself.

One time he had been running from some of the local bullies that thought that he looked fun to 'play' with when he was cornered in an alley and suddenly found himself on the roof of one of the closest buildings. Another time one of the teachers had been picking on Dudley trying to prove that he didn't know anything that was on the previous day's homework despite the perfect score when her hair turned blue and she ran out of the room crying; Dudley had found it so funny that he had kept it to himself. He knew that his uncle and aunt wouldn't want to know that his weirdness was starting to manifest and he wanted to make them happy, no matter what that took. They are his only family after all.

Harry knew that something was very wrong. He had woken up on his own instead of hearing his aunt's shrill voice demanding that he make breakfast or his cousin's thundering footsteps echoing through his cupboard as he raced down the stairs. He had butterflies in his stomach even after his aunt let him out an hour later to make breakfast and the rest of the morning pasted much as it always did, he just knew that something was going to go wrong very soon.

It wasn't until after breakfast when Dudley wobbled into the living room to watch the Saturday morning cartons that the thing that he had been expecting happened. The doorbell rang several times in quick succession with a very impatient air that had Uncle Vernon glaring at the door from the couch. "Boy! Get the door and tell them that we don't buy anything from salesmen and that we will not change our faith so they can save both our time and leave!"

Harry made his way to the door and opened it quickly to find a rather intimidating man standing on the front step. He looked to be about Uncle Vernon's age, though he was in very good shape. He was wearing a suit that made his dark blue eyes look almost black and he looked down at Harry with a look that he didn't recognize as he dutifully repeated his message. When he tried to close the door the man stopped it with his foot and pushed past Harry gently as he walked into the living room and blocked the family's view of the TV, which sent Dudley into mini hysterics for several moments before he tottered up the stairs to watch it in his room, the TV was bigger anyway.

Vernon stood up with a rapidly darkening face. "What did of idiot are you? The boy told you that we aren't going to buy anything and I don't care about anything you have to say, so get off of my property before I call the authorities and have you arrested for trespassing!"

The man stared at Vernon for a minute before he flashed a badge that looked like the toy one that Dudley had only better made. Vernon paled and sat down with a heavy flop that made the couch sag in the middle dangerously. "I do believe that you have said more then enough Mr. Dursley." The man stepped closer to the couch so that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to look up at him. "Several of the neighbors and teachers at the local school have reported suspicions that you are abusive toward your nephew and from your attitude it isn't very hard to see where they got those suspicions from. Now all of us are going to go down to the station and we are going to find out exactly how long you both are going to be put away for."

Harry could feel the dread building in his stomach as he stood at the entry to the living room almost frozen in place. He knew what would happen if they took him away from his family; Vernon had told him all about orphanages and he didn't want to end up in one of those. He walked slowly forward until he was almost at the man's feet and the man looked down at him with that strange look in his eyes again. "I don't want to be taken away from my family." Harry wanted to make the man go away so badly and he suddenly felt as if there was something linking his thoughts to the man's and the man's eyes went blank for a moment before he suddenly shook himself and walked out of the door without a single backward glance.

Vernon suddenly turned to look at Harry with the strangest look in his eyes that made Harry close his eyes tightly and fold in on himself. He was surprised when no violence was rained down on him and he opened his eyes to see the smile spread across his uncle's face before he was lifted onto his uncle's lap for the very first hug he could ever remember. "You are an amazing little boy; you made that vile man go away. From now on I want you to practice making people do what you want them to do. Just remember that you aren't to do that to a member of your family, alright?" Vernon waited until Harry nodded before placing him back on the ground and facing Petunia. "We need to give him Dudley's junk room and make sure that he is well fed from now on so that that power of his can get stronger." Aunt Petunia only nodded dazedly before getting up to make some more breakfast for the nephew that had saved them all.

That was the turning point for Harry and the Dursleys both, a turning point that made all of their lives easier and happier.

* * *

Harry spent almost every waking moment around strangers practicing controlling their actions. It was hard at first and he really had to concentrate, but after a couple months he was able to make anyone do anything that he wanted with the slightest effort and without even being that close to them. Soon he was able to control people even if he couldn't see them and he managed to discover several other powers that his uncle encouraged; he could read the minds of anyone he came across, move things no matter the weight without touching them, and countless other things that his uncle came up with for him to try. Every power was encouraged and used to further his family's position and happiness.

Vernon had him take control of the bigwigs in his company and make them promote Vernon as high as they could while making them ignore the money that was disappearing from their bank accounts. Petunia took great pleasure in getting him to read the minds of all of the local biddies to see if anyone was thinking anything bad about her, and if they were she had him use his other powers to make them as miserable as possible. Dudley had him use his powers to get the neighborhood kids to respect him and to keep the teachers off his case though overall Dudley didn't ask Harry to use his powers very much; he had too much fun making the local kids fear him.

When a strange letter arrived shortly before Harry's eleventh birthday Vernon made a decision that he would not have made otherwise. Instead of trying to outrun the letters within England as he might of before he decided that he would find out where they wouldn't be able to find them first. He answered the letter himself and accompanied the oaf that they sent from 'their' world and managed to get the information from the oaf after a full bottle of 'fire whiskey'. Several days after the excursion the Dursleys were on their way to the United States of America with a full supply of Wizarding things and a hold on the Potter Vaults so that no one but Harry would be able to get into them. None of the Dursleys were willing to hand Harry over to the 'freaks', he was the only reason that they were still free. Their reasons for caring may have started off twisted but they cared enough to give up everything they knew to keep him.

* * *

After Harry used his abilities to get them set up in their new lives they tried to keep his usage to a minimum just in case someone from 'that' world was paying too much attention. Vernon a job that while similar to the one he had before it was much more lucrative without the extortion that he had indulged in before so he went completely straight and managed to get promoted on his own merits. Petunia found that most of the women in the neighborhood had jobs of their own and she managed to land a job as hostess at a rather well to do restaurant where she was able to overhear plenty of juicy information on everyone that was worth knowing about. Dudley ended up joining a gym and spending most of his time trying to lose weight when he noticed how obsessed the people in the city they had moved into were with appearances. Harry simply found himself burying himself in his studies of both the magical and muggle worlds along with the development of his powers, he was determined to be as powerful as he could possibly be because no one was going to take him away from his family, no one.

* * *

Petunia hummed a song under her breath as she scrambled the eggs for breakfast, she never would have thought that her and her family would ever be this happy after that night fourteen years ago. She had thought that the freakishness that her sister had always held above her head would make her life miserable in her nephew, but he was another creature entirely. He helped them without complaint even when they had been horrible to him and he didn't view himself to be better then them or feel the need to rub his powers in their face. At first she had only seen his powers as something to make her life easier but now it was something that was only used if absolutely necessary, there was so much more pleasure gained when you did something under your own power. "Boys, breakfast is ready. You better get down her before it goes cold."

She watched as her family came thundering down the stairs, Harry followed the other two at a much more sedate pace, with a smile. Her Diddiums had lost a lot of weight and was now an almost solid mass of muscle with a buzz cut; he was already one of the best boxers in the city. Vernon had lost weight as well but hadn't gone so far as to bulk up; she was happiest about the removal of that mustache. Harry was definitely the smallest member of the family, no matter how much she had tried to fatten him up he kept his almost pixie like appearance. He eventually grew out his hair to make it more manageable and now you could mistake him for a girl with very little trouble. Vernon often said that he was like one of those pretty little snakes that you didn't fear but carried some of the deadliest venoms in the world.

The dining room was soon filled with the sounds of a family eating their morning meal as they did every morning before they separated for the day. Vernon to his job to make his company even more powerful then it already was while earning more then he ever could have at Grunnings, which they had discovered was owned by Harry through Lily. Petunia headed off to her part time job to listen to all of the gossip and to meet all the most powerful people in the world. Dudley headed off to his high school to mull through the day until he went to the gym afterwards to work out his frustrations before returning home. Harry left for his college courses, he was going for a PhD in business so that he could better manage the inheritance from his parents as well as the Dursley's income; they had very little savvy when it came to their own money. They all spent most of their days away from each other with their evenings spent bonding over a funny movie and several bowls of popcorn.

* * *

1. Harry was treated very badly until he was around seven years old, which is when an officer that had been tipped off by a teacher came to take the Dursleys into custody for suspicion and Harry made him forget all about it and leave.

2. At first the Dursley's see this as a way to get everything they want without working for it, but they gradually start to see Harry through his abilities and grow rather fond of him.

Harry's letter from Hogwarts comes the Dursleys decide to find out where they wouldn't be found and take off with Harry to the United States of America.

to his powers Harry is very intelligent but is horrible with people, the early treatment bestowed upon him by the Dursleys still lingers a bit.

story will probably have heavy elements from the first three movies and the wolverine origin when I get to see it.

6. The story will probably slash though I'm not sure about who will be together.

**Review and let me know what you think so far, it's just a longer summery so far but I still want to know.**


	2. A Meeting of Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.**

**If you haven't seen the new X-Men movie, its definitely worth the trip. The only thing that I found annoying was that their Remy wasn't Cajun.**

* * *

Charles Xavier was a man that many people would consider to be a mentor and a father figure to any of the multitude of children that he harbored within his school. They would only see his gentle demeanor and his wheelchair bound body without seeing the power that lay within his form, he was one of the most powerful mutants in existence though only a very select few had any idea of what laid beneath his genial blue eyes. He felt personally responsible for every child under his roof, including those old enough to be offended with the term child.

He found himself smiling as he gazed at his children enjoying their day outside of the school's walls as they gazed at the exhibits around them with wonder filled eyes while many of the older children filled the small café trying not to look impressed. He found himself drawn to one of the lesser occupied corners of the museum to find what looked to be a rather pretty girl gazing at one of the modern city climate exhibits. When he tried to skim the little one's thoughts he found his mental presence seized rather abruptly by the child's own. _'Who are you? What are you?'_

* * *

Harry sighed as he trudged around the city's center looking for something to entertain himself with until his family returned home. His college classes had let out early due to the professor being needed for some kind of conference with some government board which left him without anything to do for the rest of the day. Eventually he ended up roaming around the crowded museum looking at some of his favorite exhibits while studiously avoiding the milling students on their field trips. He had never gotten along with other children his own age except for Dudley and he wasn't about to try with this rowdy bunch.

It wasn't until he reached one of his favorite modern climate exhibits that he felt the touch to his mental barriers, he had never felt anyone or anything trying to get into his mind and he immediately decided that he didn't like it. He followed the probe as it attempted to enter his mind without taking his eyes off of the miniature skyscrapers and pinned it in place when it became a little too forceful. He decided to keep whatever it was in his mind until he found out what it was and why it would want to come into his mind. _'Who are you? What are you?' _

The mental voice that emanated from the probe through him off guard, it was very gentle and soothing to his frazzled nerves. _'My name is Charles Xavier and I am a mutant with the ability to communicate with others with the power of my mind, much like you are now, little one.' _The voice seemed to belong to an older male and Harry found himself scanning the museum until his eyes met the kind blue eyes of a bald gentleman in a wheelchair. _'It is very nice to meet you. Maybe you could join me in the café to get to know each other the normal way.'_

Harry let the probe return to Mr. Xavier and looked at the situation more carefully. He had never met another mutant, at least not any that were active and willing to admit it, and he was more then a little frightened. His family had grown tolerant to his freakishness but he wasn't sure how they would react if they found out that he was meeting other powerful mutants. Eventually his natural curiosity got the best of him and he slipped through the crowd, subtly mind nudging several of the students to get them to move enough for him to pass without touching any of them and made it to the café where Mr. Xavier was talking with a very pretty woman with snow white hair with a slightly shocked look on her face until he saw Harry coming and turned to greet him with a warm smile. "Hello, little one. This is one of the teachers at the school that I run not too far from here, her name is Oruro Monroe or Storm." _'It's a school for mutants, we teach the normal subjects as well as teaching mutants to control their powers, powers that many of them are terrified of.'_

* * *

After Charles broke off the connection to the youth that he now knew was a boy he made his way back to where Storm was gracefully sprawled on one of the café chairs, the younger members of the school had run her ragged. "In a few minutes we will get the chance to meet a very powerful and controlled young man. He seems to be more then a match for this old man." He couldn't quite repress the smile at the shocked look that crossed over her face as he sensed the boy's approach and turned to greet him verbally and within his mind to let him know that he indeed had the right person. The boy gave them each an accessing look that seemed to strip them bare, which may have been the case.

After several tense moments the boy seemed to come to a conclusion and he nodded to himself before bowing slightly at the waist. "My name is Harry Potter and I attend university in town but my professor was called away to attend a government function rather suddenly." He looked around at the many children running around in the museum. "I've never seen so many mutants in one place before."

Storm sat up a little straighter in her seat. "You look a little young to be attending a university."

Harry turned back to look at her almost dispassionately. "My relatives would expect nothing but my very best in all things and I intend on delivering just that." He looked over toward where Jean and Scott were guiding around one of the more sedate groups of preteens and seemed to zone out for a moment. "The red-headed woman is having trouble with something that has been blocked off from the rest of her mind. If something isn't done about it soon she might not be able to control whatever it is." His announcement was followed by every TV in the museum flickering on and off until Scott put his hand on her arm.

Before Xavier could question him their attention was drawn to one of the most troublesome students, John. He had managed to start a fight and expose both himself and Bobby. He almost instinctually stopped every one in the museum that was not a mutant. "I would like to talk to you a bit more. Since you seem to have the day off from your schoolwork, would you mind coming with me to mine? When we are done talking I could have one of the professors take you back home." Harry nodded slowly and followed me as he dealt with the situation and they all left after the announcement that followed over the TV.

* * *

Harry found himself rather impressed by this Charles Xavier. He was a very powerful mutant that seemed almost reluctant to use his powers unless he absolutely had to. The woman, Storm, reminded him of a thunder storm that was about to start both in personality and in the general feel that she carried. He knew that his uncle probably wouldn't want him to go with these mutants to a school full of them, but he had to admit that he was curious about others like him.

He ended up sitting in a seat on a rather comfy seat with a girl wearing long opera gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. "Hi, my name's Rogue."

The strong southern accent threw him for a loop and it took a minute to catch up. "My name is Harry." He knew that Rogue wasn't her real name and he found his mind reaching out to hers without his conscious thought. "It's very nice to meet you Marie."

She flushed pink and looked out the window for a moment. "I don't use that name anymore. My mutant name is Rogue." She looked back at him with a smirk. "So you can read minds like the Professor?"

Harry nodded slightly, it would be a waste of time trying to deny it after all, and she didn't ask if that was the only thing he could do, though he knew that most mutants only had one power. He was a freak among freaks. "I'm sorry; sometimes I can't quite keep from hearing things that I shouldn't. I don't have a mutant name, so it's just Harry." The ride was quite after that because neither one of them quite knew how to carry on a conversation.

* * *

Harry had to almost pick his jaw up from the floor when he first laid eyes on the school. It was very large but it had a welcoming presence that made him relax into his seat the moment that they entered the grounds, he found himself wishing that he could attend a school this wonderful but he squashed the thought almost as soon as it appeared. There was no way that his family would let him come here; it would increase the risk of someone finding out what an abnormality he was.

Harry followed Rogue off of the bus and started to make his way toward the school when he felt something on the edges of his mind. It was what he considered his danger instinct, there was something wrong and it was going to be bad. He stored the warning in the back of his mind as he entered the school and made his way toward Mr. Xavier's office, following the mental nudging on the walls of his mind.

* * *

Petunia watched the television in shock as the news flashed across the screen in the break room of the restaurant, a mutant attack of the president of the United States was the headline and she felt the dread build up in the pit of her stomach. She had read several of Lily's books about the true horrors of both the muggle and magical worlds, neither world was very good at accepting anything that was different and she used to be of the same mind. With this attack as an excuse the governments of the world would have no problem on making life almost impossible for any mutant; some would even use it as an excuse to start a mutant hunt like the witch trials. Her hand flew to the cell phone that she had picked up in case of emergency and her fingers punched in her husband's number automatically, they would have to figure out what they were going to do, Harry would be able to hide his powers from humans but not from other mutants that would try to get their little Harry to fight for them and she wouldn't have him put in dangers way for anyone; wizard, muggle or mutant.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. When the Fates Start to Spin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men.**

**There will probably be small inserts of other X-men incarnations but it is mostly based off of the movies.**

* * *

Harry found himself assessing the office silently while he assumed that Mr. Xavier and Ms. Monroe were having a mental conversation, it took every ounce of control he had to keep himself from invading. The office was very formal, all dark wood and large furniture but it was somehow welcoming too. He figured that it was the man that the office belonged to that made the office feel so comforting despite the look it had. Harry turned back toward the two adults when he noticed that their conversation was over.

Mr. Xavier smiled at him warmly before Ms. Monroe took one of the seats to the right of the desk and he motioned for Harry to take one of the seats in front of them which he did silently as he waited for them to break the silence. "Mr. Potter, this school is home to one of the largest populations of mutant students in the world. We provide a safe place to learn both the normal subjects and how to properly control their powers so that as adults they can blend in with normal people without worrying about loosing control of themselves. With the new problems that are sure to arise due to the assassination attempt on the president its going to be very hard for any mutant to remain unaffected." He looked out the window for a moment before he turned back to be with a weary look in his eyes. "The government will most likely try to find a way to subdue what they think is a threat to national security without trying to understand what is really going on. What I am trying to get across is that it would be far safer for you to attend this institution where there are so many others to protect you then to be on your own. Would you consider attending? All of our teachers are more then qualified to help you take your college courses online?"

The room seemed to shrink around Harry as the words sunk in; Mr. Xavier wanted him to attend a school full of other mutants. He would be surrounded by other freaks; even if they weren't quite as freaky as he was they would still be similar. He quickly squashed the hope that had started to build in his chest, Uncle Vernon wouldn't want him to go to a school full of mutants because someone might find out that he was a freak and his family's reputation would be shattered. He opened his mouth to flat out refuse when he felt the mental connection to his uncle spring to life as Uncle Vernon's voice filled his head. "Harry, you need to get home quickly. The attack on the president is going to make things very difficult for all mutants and we need to decide what to do about it."

Both Mr. Xavier and Ms. Monroe seemed startled when Harry stood suddenly and moved toward the door. He didn't even look back at them as he closed the door behind him and teleported out of there and into his room at home. His family would always come before anyone else; he would never be able to pay them back for putting up with his freakishness for all these years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the world just happened?" Storm hadn't felt this confused in a very long time and she could honestly say that she didn't like it one little bit. She had rushed out of the office after Harry when he had suddenly left only to find that the boy was gone.

Xavier moved toward the window to look into the woods that surrounded the school. "It would seem that young Mr. Potter is far more gifted then even I had given him credit for. Before he left I felt his power reach out with a singular purpose in a very straight line; I do believe he was communicating with someone at a great distance and they said something that caused him to leave." He looked back at Storm and she could almost see the reluctance in his eyes. "I would rather leave that young man to his own life but we need to make sure that he is safe from those that would use his power to subjugate either the humans or the mutants. I will use Cerebro to locate both him and the mutant that attacked the president."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia almost suffocated the boy the moment that he came down from his room and practically dragged him into the living room where she forced him onto the couch while pacing in front of them all. "The president has announced a man hunt for the mutant that attacked him and it will only be a matter of time before he is convinced by a congressman or an officer to take a more aggressive approach." Petunia flopped into a chair with a great sigh as Vernon watched her with no small amount of pride. He was good at dealing with numbers and money but Petunia was a master at figuring out how people worked.

"Harry, I know that we told you to only use your powers if it was a life and death situation or in personal or familial defense but would you please see if you can get into the president's mind from here. We need to know what he's planning and who else has plots afoot." Harry didn't even think about the request, he didn't even know why she added the please. He was theirs to do with whatever they felt the need.

Harry closed his eyes and reached out with his mind; drifting through countless minds both human and mutant while searching for a particular mind. He had learned to keep from focusing on the minds a long time ago when he accidentally sent a boy into a coma from another state. Luckily it was rather easy to find the mind of the president; politicians' minds were slightly different from others, they were more organized and had an almost slick feel to them. The president's mind was filled to the brim and Harry found himself almost lost in it before he managed to collect himself.

The president was afraid, very afraid. He had always carried a slight fear of mutants in general, a fear of all things unknown. His mind whirled with plans to eliminate the threat that mutants now represented to his mind and they were scrapped almost as quickly as they were created. He was a gentle man by nature and many of the plans were far too violent for him to consider more then a moment or two at most.

It was then that he was approached by a man that made Harry's mental presence shiver with an almost instinctual fear. The man used the president's fear of mutants to allow him clearance to attack a school, to attack Mr. Xavier's school!

The Dursleys watched anxiously as Harry startled from his trance with a shiver that seemed to shake him all the way to his core. "The president himself is too gentle of a man to openly hunt all mutants but he was convinced by an older military man to allow an attack on a school full of mutants."

Vernon seemed to process the information for only a moment or two. "There is a school full of mutants that the government knows about?"

Harry knew that revealing what he knew about the school would likely get him in trouble but his uncle wanted to know. "The government didn't know about the school, only this man named Striker. He learned about the school from the mutant named Magneto." He watched as his whole family tensed at the mention of the mutant that caused all of the trouble at the summit. "He was one of the mutants that created the school and was forced to give Striker information about a device that the Headmaster of the school uses to connect his mind to those of mutants and humans from around the world. Striker wants this device for something though I'm not sure what he wants with it, I didn't stay long enough to find out. The device can only be used by a powerful telepath like the professor and he is much too gentle of a man to do anything as harmful as Striker desires and he would not harm another mutant or human."

Aunt Petunia was the one that caught on to the mention of Xavier's personality. "How do you know what the telepath would or wouldn't do? I doubt that this man was anywhere near where the president was and you didn't stay gone long enough to find him."

Harry deflated slightly under their scrutiny. "My classes ended early today because my teacher was called away and I wondered into the museum downtown trying to alleviate my boredom until it was time to come home." He shifted slightly before he continued. "While I was there I felt someone else's mind try to enter my own and I stopped it. It turned out to be the headmaster of the school of mutants, Xavier's School for the Gifted. His name is Charles Xavier and he invited me to the school and offered me a place there before Uncle called and I came right home." The end of his statement was slightly rushed as he closed his eyes and tensed waiting for a blow, his family hadn't hit him in a very long time but he had spoken to another freak.

Harry barely managed to hold in his cry of surprise when he felt his family crowd around him in what he vaguely knew was a group hug. Aunt Petunia's voice sounded slightly strangled against his neck. "Harry we are not angry with you, you haven't done anything wrong and you will never be punished like that again. We are only worried that either the humans will try to use you against the mutants or the opposite will happen."

Harry felt the sudden need to defend Mr. Xavier. "He didn't want to use me for anything, he wanted me to become a student at his school and only one of his students even knew what a battle was like and she didn't fight in one." He noticed the interested look in all of their eyes and he told them all he had picked up from Marie and the other students on the bus as they all thought about how they were going to deal with everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik Lehnsherr was, for once in his life, ashamed of himself. He had betrayed all of Xavier's secrets, barring a very select few to that despicable human. He knew that he had had no choice in the matter but it did not help alleviate his guilt. His eyes shot to the door to his plastic prison when the walkway slammed into place and an unfamiliar woman entered his cell with an air of someone that was not happy to be there.

Erik found a smile tugging at his lips as she tore into the guard verbally and sent him scurrying out of the cell as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him as she turned to face him with a slightly guarded expression. "I somehow expected more thorough security surrounding Magneto, or would you prefer the name Erik or perhaps Magus?"

Erik stiffened in his seat and took a better look at the woman in front of him. She was somewhere between beautiful and normal with a shape that suggested at least one child with blond hair that hung just slightly past her shoulders and severe blue eyes that held his without the slightest amount of fear. "I prefer Magneto."

She nodded as if he had just confirmed something and seated herself primly on the only other chair in the room. "My name is Petunia Dursley and I am here to find out exactly what you believe and whether or not you are worth my family's time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean stared at Xavier as he tiredly wheeled himself into his office; he had been in Cerebro for hours each day trying to find not only the mutant that attacked the president but also the mysterious boy that he had brought to the school over a week ago. Neither Xavier or Storm were willing to part with any information about the boy other then the fact that he was a mutant and that he had left without warning.

"I managed to locate the mutant that participated in the attack on the president, he's capable of teleportation but he seems to have stopped in a church not to far from Boston. I would like for you and Storm to find him and bring him back here." He sighed slightly. "I was going to visit Erik but I shall have to put it off slightly to continue to try to find that young man after a short rest to regain my energy." Xavier didn't even seem to notice the worried looks on their faces as he left the room in the direction of his rooms without a backward glance.

* * *

**Should I add some of the comic book characters or stick to the movies?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. A Trip to Boston

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-men.**

**_Sorry for the wait; I wanted to get a couple stories updated at once._**

**_It may get a little strange at the end, I wanted to get a little insight into Harry's head._**

* * *

Petunia looked at the man across from her with a calculating glare. Harry had told her much about this man but he refused to delve too deeply into any person's mind because of the severe damage that such a thing could cause and none of them were going to try to force the issue. "I would like to know exactly how you view the current situation between what you know as normal humans and mutants."

Magneto sized the woman in front of him up before he decided how far he was going to take this. "I have seen the horrors of the Holocaust and I have very little doubt that the same thing will happen to mutants unless we take a stand now and make sure that they can't subjugate us." He could practically see the calculations going on within Mrs. Dursley's mind. "A telepath that I met when I was younger, Charles Xavier, believes that there can be peace between the races without the use of force and while it is a wonderful dream to have; it is just that, a dream. Humanity had never been a species to simply accept that there may be a more powerful species out there and they will do almost anything to assure their superiority among the creatures of this planet. The Salam Witch Trials, the Spanish Inquisition, and the Holocaust are just three of the many examples of humanities inability to accept those that are different or may be more powerful."

Petunia could see how this man had managed to gain such a reputation as a leader among mutants; he certainly had a way with words and a presence that demanded attention. "Did you give William Striker information about Xavier's institute of your own free will, or was the information forced from you?" She had to admire the way that he covered his shock.

Magneto reassessed the woman in the instant it took to recover; she obviously had a very good informant. "That human had some kind of mind control substance with him that made it impossible for me to deny his questions no matter how much I wish that I could have. I don't know what he wanted with the information but I don't doubt that he will end up being the start of the inter-race war at the rate that he's going."

Petunia glanced at the thin gold watch Vernon had bought for their last anniversary. "He is going to try. Tonight at around midnight he plans to attack your friend's institute to capture as many mutants as possible as well as obtain something called Cerebro and your friend. If you were to be released from this lovely cage of yours, would you do anything about it or let the war begin with the death of countless innocents and an old friend?"

Magneto really wanted to know how this woman of no visible mutation knew so much about what others were doing; she didn't have the feel of a telepath about her. "I want a war, there's no point in hiding that, but even I don't think that children should be sacrificed to start it. If I was able to leave this little slice of hell on earth I would try to redeem myself for revealing the school's secrets by defending it to the best of my ability."

Petunia managed a small smile before the passageway reattached itself and the guard walked back into the room only to bow before speaking in an emotionless voice that belonged to a much younger man. "All of the guards on the outside are unconscious as well as any personnel that aren't needed to leave. All of the security cameras are currently offline and have been for your entire visit. Will he be accompanying you out?"

Magneto watched as the woman graced the guard that was obviously being controlled remotely with the largest smile he had seen on her yet, though that isn't saying much. "Yes Harry dear, I do believe that it would be in everyone's best interest if he flew the coop so to speak."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan always knew that his luck had to be the worst of any man on earth and this is just the kind of thing that proved it to him. He had visited the lake that Chuck had sent him to only to find nothing but an abandoned military facility that held nothing that sparked his memories or gave him any clues to go on. He had managed to make it back to the institute in record time only to walk in as Jean, Storm, and wonder boy left to find some mutant while leaving him with the task of watching the brats while Chuck rested from overworking himself. It made his lack of luck more then apparent as he popped open a beer and listened to Rogue tell him all about every single thing that happened since the last time he saw her. Sometimes he didn't know why he even bothered getting up in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up with a start and instantly knew that something was very wrong. It was quiet, too quiet; a school full of teenagers was never quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Logan was corralled with the entire teenage populace in the main hall surrounded by soldiers as many of the students were crying and carrying on. He had managed to take a few of them down but they used the lives of the students as leverage to get him to cooperate so he had no choice. Chuck was taken off by a man the seemed to recognize him several minutes ago and now he had nothing to do but see where this situation was going to go, he couldn't die but the others didn't have that same guarantee.

He was about to ask the idiots if they were even going to tell them what the hell they were after when the soldiers found themselves weaponless as a very familiar voice seemed to pour from the open doorway. "My, my, that isn't the proper way to act when you're in someone else's house. Why don't you all go to sleep so that I can converse with these lovely children and the animal about what you all have managed to accomplish." No sooner had he finished then every one of them fell to the ground unconscious and he entered the building with his normal companion, Mystique, and a young boy that sent Logan's feral into a fit of lust.

He was a walking wet dream for any dominant creature; short and delicately framed with long flowing black hair with the barest hint of red, eyes of emerald framed by long black lashes and an aura of untamable power that was one of the draws he had originally been attracted to from Jean but this boy's aura was so much more powerful then hers and so much more attractive to his inner beast.

"It should be safe for you to return to your rooms as it seems as if they got what they originally came here for." The boy's voice was quiet but demanded attention. "The soldiers have fled from the rest of the estate and these few will be dealt with shortly." None of the students questioned him; instead they merely picked themselves off of the floor and returned to their rooms barring a select few. All that was left was Rogue, John, Bobby and Logan.

Magneto looked at them with a look that seemed to dare them to challenge him, which none of them were in the mood to do. "Fancy meeting you all here, I decided to go out for a midnight stroll outside of my little cage and I happen to run across such wonderful fun."

The boy cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. "Striker has managed to take both the professor and what looks to be the head piece for Cerebro. We will need to have some back up to get them back."

Magneto glanced at the boy with a look in his eyes that none of those present barring Mystique could identify and she wasn't going to inform anyone else. "Quite." He turned to look Logan dead in the eye. "Where did one eye and the little motley crew of Charles' run off to?"

Logan grunted as he heaved himself off of the floor and cracked his neck to the side. "They went running off towards Boston to find that mutant that attacked the president."

Bobby jerked with surprise and blushed as all the eyes in the room landed on him. "My family lives in Boston."

Magneto turned on his heels and started walking toward the garage. "Perfect, I'm sure that they'll be thrilled to see you again and let us hang around until the others find us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby's family wasn't home when they got there so they set the tracking beacon in the cars that they 'borrowed' and made themselves right at home. Bobby dragged John and Rogue up the stairs to get them out of their pajamas and into something more suitable as well as letting Rogue wear his grandmother's old gloves to keep her from hurting someone accidentally while the others picked a spot to relax until the others followed the signal.

Logan popped the top off of one of the beers he pilfered from the fridge and looked over the group gathered in the living room. "Not that I'm not thrilled that you decided to show up and save the day, but why on earth would you help out the people that helped put you in that hellhole in the first place as your first act after getting out?"

Magneto gave him an annoyed glare as he sipped the tea that the boy had made several minutes ago. "Harry's," he motioned to the boy sitting in one of the chairs across from him, "aunt came to me with a very interesting set of information and a few irresistible tidbits of information in exchange for my cooperation and while I do want a war that mutants have the advantage in I do not want needless bloodshed and Charles has been one of my closest friends for a very long time, even if we do not agree on the fate of mutant and human kind." That seemed to be the end of his willingness to talk to any of them as he leaned back slightly and took the room in with roving eyes.

Logan looked again at the boy that tempted his inner beast so and found him to be analyzing everything in the room as if it would jump up and attack him at any given time. It was a behavior that Logan recognized almost instantly though he couldn't quite remember where he acquired the information; it was the behavior of someone that had been abused as a very small child. He could tell from the boy's current condition that the abuse had stopped but those kinds of habits were hard to break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto was almost amused, almost. The boy's, Bobby's, parents ended up arriving before Charles' lackeys and they got to witness him trying to explain his 'condition' to his parents. The parents reacted the way that most people acted when faced with something different from one of their children, they asked if he had tried to not be one and then tried to settle blame, it was an age old process.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was more confused then he had previously thought to be possible. When he had returned home after meeting Xavier he had expected his family to be irate with him but they had hugged him! He was slowly becoming used to the fact that they weren't going to hit him anymore but hugging him was something that he hadn't even seen coming. Nor did he expect his aunt to willingly visit one of the most dangerous mutants in the world with the intent of freeing him, which had been far too easy.

After they had managed to essentially walk right out of the prison they ended up running into one of Magneto's friends, Mystique and his aunt let them both into the house before asking him to go to his room so that she could talk to them both for a moment alone, which meant that he wasn't to listen in so he obeyed and thought that when his aunt called him down for dinner they would both be gone. They had still been there and apparently it had been decided that he would go with Magneto to help him stop the man named Striker and was to do whatever was asked of him unless it harmed him or someone he cared about.

It hadn't been that hard to break through the enemy defenses at the school, none of them had plastic weapons or the kind of helmets necessary to block out his level of telepathy. He had felt rage when he saw that they had gathered together all of the students, even those that were still small children and were threatening them rather violently. Rendering them unconscious and then helping to 'dispose' of them was something he had no problem doing and even took a small amount of pleasure in.

It wasn't until they were walking toward the garage to 'acquire' a set of cars that he noticed the feral in their little ragtag group and felt his heart skipping a beat. The man practically had dominance pouring from him and made his stomach twist in a way that made him more then a little uncomfortable. It certainly didn't help that the man, Logan, stared at him the entire way to the cars and he quickly slid into the car with Magneto to escape the unusual feelings, no one had ever looked at him like that and it made his stomach flutter.

Bobby's house was rather like the Dursleys so it was easy for me to make myself comfortable in one of the chairs and wait for either his parents or the others to show up. When Bobby's parents entered the house it was easy to see that they thought highly of him when they practically smothered him until he dropped the bomb about being a mutant. They reacted much like most parents probably would, trying to find a way out of it and placing blame, but it was the younger brother that truly had the most violent thoughts, and they almost made Harry sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bobby's brother stood up to run out of the room to head towards his bedroom he felt his heart sink before it almost jolted out of his chest when the door to the hall where the stairs were slammed closed just before his brother reached them and no amount of pulling pried them open. "It would do you no good to call the police to come and detain your brother." Harry's voice sent shivers down his spine even before the words registered. "All that you will accomplish would be the death of the police officers that would be sent to answer the call."

Bobby's mother's voice was strained and high pitched, almost enough to make Logan cover his ears. "What on earth are you talking about? Bryan is just overwhelmed with the information and would never call the police on his own brother, and I'm sure that if he did they wouldn't do anything that would warrant their deaths."

You could tell from the look on Harry's face that he thought that Bobby's mother was likely on something or that he found her thoughts to be slightly unnerving. "Your youngest is one of the most jealous individuals that I have had the displeasure to meet and his mind is practically screaming out his intentions to call the police and tell them that there are dangerous mutants in his house threatening his family. The police officers are currently on guard with the attack on the president and would be more on edge then they normally would be and would not hesitate to use deadly force and while your son and his girlfriend," Rogue practically turned fuchsia when Bobby's mother looked over at her in shock, "would not harm any of them no matter what; none of the rest of us would have a problem defending ourselves."

Magneto was the next one to speak and he looked more amused then he should have been with the situation. "I find it amazing that you actually think that your police officers would even think twice about opening fire on us if they had the chance." The sounds of a jet landing could plainly be heard and all of the pictures in the house started to rattle ominously. "It looks like our ride has finally gotten here so we bid you a good day." The man strutted out of the house like he owned it and the others could only follow him as they each processed the events in their own way. It wasn't until the jet was back in the air that the door to the upstairs sprang back open and hit Bryan square in the face.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men, in any of their incarnations.**

**Sorry for the wait, life loves to throw curve balls that run my muses off kilter.**

**_Also, socially inept refers to someone that has no idea how to interact with people, someone who does not possess empathy for other's feelings and therefore holds nothing back. Someone who is unendingly shy and introverted knows how to talk to people correctly, they just lack the courage to do so._**

* * *

Harry found that it was very easy to relax once he was on the jet, he had never really been comfortable around normal people and it was comforting to know that everyone here was a mutant like him even if they weren't quite as freaky. The woman that had been having the problems with something in her mind was one of the pilots and whatever she had been having problems with was still there, steadily getting stronger though it seemed to be calmly reaching out to him instead of the violent pushing it had been doing at the museum. The other pilot was Ms. Monroe and she looked shocked at Harry's presence before she nodded sharply once and started the lift off. The man that had been with the woman with control issues was also there but he seemed more than content to glare at the feral and ignore the fact that there was anyone else even on the jet.

The only other mutant on the jet when they stepped on was a rather unusual looking fellow that was content to pray almost constantly. His appearance clearly marked him as the mutant that was accused of attacking the president and he carried the same mental disturbance that Magneto had. Harry had no doubt that the Stryker human was the one to force this mutant to attack the president, probably so he could gain clearance to attack a school of all things.

Most of the ride was pleasantly quiet, especially sitting next to Magneto, all Harry had to really deal with was when Magneto made a show of playing up to John's, Pyro's, ego and making him think that he was too good to go to Xavier's school. Harry found himself mildly impressed with how easily Magneto played the boy, gaining not only his trust but managing to separate him from Bobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean found the young man that took the seat next to Magneto to be highly disturbing though there was something about him that drew her to him despite that. He didn't show very much emotion on his face and hadn't said a single word since he got on but he observed everything with a keen eye and seemed to be passing judgments on them all and she found herself hoping that he did not find her wanting. It was the same feeling that she had had when she first arrived at the institute towards the Professor and she still felt that way whenever she was alone with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was undoubtedly worried about the presence of the young man that the professor had been trying so very hard to find. The professor hadn't even been able to pick up the slightest ping from the young man's mind but when things decided to go wrong he showed up with Magneto of all people. She didn't think for one moment that the young man had had anything to do with the professor's disappearance but she knew that he had to have been watching them closely to know when they needed help and the thought that he could do that from such a distance without the help of Cerebro was more then enough to make her very uncomfortable.

She watched them out of the corner of her eye the entire trip until they decided to stop for the night and found that she was more confused about the reasons that they showed up together then she had been at the start of the flight. Harry, if she remembered correctly, didn't even try to talk to either Mystique or Magneto but he also made no attempt to talk to anyone else. It was almost as if he didn't even notice that they were there; he stared at several of them for a moment or two as if sizing them up before he lost interest in that and started to drift off until he looked to be almost asleep in his seat even though she had the distinct impression that he would still notice even the slightest movement in his direction. She sighed lightly as she stepped off the jet and got ready to give them a bit of weather coverage for the night; as long as the group helped them save the professor it didn't really matter what the reasons behind it were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott hardly noticed that their group had gotten bigger as he glared at Logan. He should have been at the manor when it was attacked but he had trusted the animal to be at least capable of protecting a fortified base and he had failed. The professor was captured and they had to deal with help from the enemy to get him back. There was no way that he was going to trust the feral with anything important again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat as far from the group of teenagers as he possibly could; they were noisy and spent more time arguing then anything else. He focused most of his attention on the conversation that was taking place between the adults around the campfire. They seemed to have a somewhat descent plan but he could tell that none of the 'X-men' trusted Magneto and Mystique as far as they could throw them and he was included with them in their mental list of variables. The only mind that was closed to him was the mind of the feral one, Logan.

Logan's mind was like a mine field that had already been run through several times explosions and all. The memories were broken and scattered all over the place with no sense of order or direction though his personality seemed to be perfectly intact. There were also emotions floating around that were highly confusing and they were all directed at Harry. There was an emotion that felt vaguely like what he often found within his family but stronger and with a primal edge that caused butterflies to fill Harry's stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto found most of Xavier's 'children' to be highly annoying. The girl, Rogue, that he had almost succeeding in using in the Liberty Island plan seemed to be amusingly high strung and easy to completely fluster but showed very little ambition just like the little snowman of hers. The fire bug seemed to be the normal teenage boy, easy to manipulate with a stroke of his over inflated ego. The boy would no doubt find a way to separate from the others to join him. His powers weren't overly useful but it would certainly be a blow to the X-men's pride. The older group were every bit as distrusting and hateful as they normally were with the exception of the feral who spent more time staring at Harry then he did anything else; hopefully he had the intelligence to only stare.

When the woman, Petunia, had first started talking to him about her little plan he had only paid the bare minimum amount of attention until she got to what he would get in the deal. The boy was certainly an excellent bargaining chip. His powers seemed to know no bounds and he doubted that the boy had even shown half of what he was capable of. Harry also seemed to be emotionally crippled which made him excellent at viewing everything logically.

The woman also surprised him with another little revelation that had stopped his breathing for a moment before he had had to reassess everything that he had planned which was an inconvenience but it opened up new pathways and futures that would have been forever lost otherwise.

To think that modern mutants were actually products of the second splitting of the human genome and that there was an entire world full of the products of the first split living right under the humans noses. He found it fascinating that instead of becoming the leaders of the inferior race these 'magical' beings decided to hide themselves from the normal people. What would cause them to separate themselves and hide from weaker beings? He had no doubt though that they would view mutants as a threat that needed to be eliminated and until he found a way to neutralize the threat that they represented he would need to keep mutants off their radar, but as soon as he had a couple of aces up his sleeve he would do everything in his power to make sure that no mutant was ever put through anything like what he had went through as a child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, why don't you join us over by the fire, you don't have to sit over here by yourself." Rogue approached Harry very carefully; even she could tell that he wasn't a person you snuck up on.

Harry turned to look at her with a calculating look in his eyes that caused a shiver to crawl up her spine and that seemed to be what he was looking for. "No thank you, I have no reason to desire any company at this moment in time. We will leave early in the morning so it would be best if we all retired anyway." He stood gracefully and entered one of the tents that the adults had set up without a backward glance and Rogue was left with the impression then she had failed some kind of test and she returned to the other teens without noticing the furious look on Bobby's face or the interested one on John's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had never been a particularly heavy sleeper, his early childhood with the Dursleys had beat a schedule into him that always started at a different time in the early hours of the day and even now he slept lightly as if to hear when his aunt came down the stairs to get him. He was instantly awake the moment that his tent flap was opened and he sent the intruder flying out of the tent to land ten feet from the entrance with Harry following after him with a blank look on his face. The intruder turned out to be a rather angry looking Bobby.

The sound of Bobby's body hitting the ground brought the rest of the residents out of their tents while Bobby righted himself and glared at Harry. "What the hell is the matter with you? You insulted my mother and brother yesterday and then when Rogue asked you to join us around the fire last night you made it seem like it would be too much of a bother for you to spend time around us."

"Bobby…" Storm made to step forward only to find her path blocked by an amused Magneto.

Harry cocked his head to one side and looked at Bobby like he was a difficult puzzle that he was trying to solve. "I told your mother the truth about not only what your brother was likely to do but also the reaction that would be most likely if the police were summoned. Just because you cannot understand the fact that most humans are not accepting of mutants does not justify coming into my personal space while I am sleeping."

"What makes you think that things would have happened that way?" Bobby's voice rose in his anger and his face turned a bright red.

Harry was still unfazed as he looked at Bobby without a single shred of sympathy. "You are a child that honestly believes that your parents will always love you and that the police are there to protect everyone." Harry's eyes seemed to glow for a moment before it faded slightly. "Not all people in this world are going to accept someone unlike themselves. Do you honestly believe that a normal person would accept what Marie is capable of if they knew that she could suck the life right out of them with a kiss or a hug? I am a telepath, one of the most feared manner of mutants as we can not only view someone's deepest secrets without their knowledge, but we can also change the very structure of their mind and turn them into someone completely different or make them bow down to our will. Your mother's mind was constantly swirling around possible cures for your mutant problem while your brother could only think about how this was his chance to prove that he was a better son then you were. Your father was in a state of shock and seemed to be going over his family tree in his head trying to find out where the taint came from."

Harry looked at the shocked face of Bobby before glancing around and finding that the faces around him varied greatly. Magneto looked pleased as did Mystique while Storm, Scott and Jean looked to be confused as they had no idea what they were talking about. Rogue was shaking as tears slid down her face, perhaps he should have left her out if she was so unready for the truth. John seemed to be deep in thought as he looked over at Magneto. Nightcrawler, Kurt, seemed to be mumbling something under his breath that sounded strangely like scripture and clutching beads in his hands. Logan was the most unusual face in the bunch, he seemed to be focusing all of his attention on Harry with a look in his eyes that Harry was unused to and it made his stomach flip in a pleasant way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was extremely quiet after that, no one quite knew just what to say and no one was willing to try. Bobby kept himself as far from Harry as he could with Rogue practically glued to his side as he seemed to be trying to burn holes in Harry with a glare that Harry didn't even notice. Magneto and Mystique kept positions on either side of Harry as he went over plans in his head about what they would need to do to get the professor out of Stryker's grasp. Kurt was still praying though he wasn't as fidgety about it this time. Logan was sitting as close to Harry as he could with his two guards on either side and he was staring and it was making it hard for Harry to concentrate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was a feral mutant and he both knew and respected that fact, it was one of the only things that he knew was a part of him even before his memory stopped. If you were feral you were always feral. The moment that he caught sight of the beautiful little telepath that was following Magneto his feral side went into its own little world that contained a pack with him and the little beauty at the center. The slight male form that seemed to hover between male and female while still being wholly male was unbelievably alluring and blew every thought of Jean out of his mind.

The power that the little one seemed to use like a third hand made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in all the right ways and his inability to understand the way that other people felt called to his natural urge to protect him. He wanted to form his own pack and he wanted the powerful little flower to be his mate.

The biggest obstacles were Magneto and Mystique. They seemed to know exactly what he was planning and were going to get in his way. The night before Mystique had come into his room looking like Jean and smirked when she noticed that he wasn't interested before transforming into Harry and her smirk grew when he barely controlled his reaction. Now they were making very sure that he didn't get close and it was starting to get on his nerves. They would either let him get to the little one or he was going to go through them, ability to control metal or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto was never what could be called a stupid man; he knew that the feral was interested in Harry. The man barely took his eyes off the boy and you could practically feel the hormones coming off of him in waves. A feral was probably just the thing that the boy would need to ground his powers but the metallic animal would have to prove himself worthy before he would even be allowed to get close. Time would only tell if he would be able to pull it off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensions were high as they drew near the base under Alkaline Lake, no one in the group trusted every member and it showed. Harry watched as the teenagers argued about being left behind and how they had just as much right to join in the fight as anyone else. "Why not let them come along if they seem so set on putting themselves in danger?" His voice drew the attention of everyone and Bobby looked almost offended from having him speak up on their behalf, however insulting he was. "They would probably get in the way but they are just as much of a liability out here where they could end up getting caught or revealing our presence before we even get in." No one really had a come back for that though the look on Bobby's face told Harry that there were many things that he wished that he could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique volunteered to be the one to infiltrate the base as Wolverine as she was the only one that knew how to operate the door controls and managed to pull her part off without a hitch though the enemy knew they were there. Most of the remaining soldiers were taken out by the X-men while Magneto and Harry walked through the door like they owed the place. The teenagers followed behind like lost ducklings.

Harry could have helped the others out but they didn't trust him and he was devoting most of his energy to finding the Professor and making sure that there weren't any other mutants trapped by this Stryker. "There are only three other mutants in the base. One is controlling the Professor through illusion and is being controlled himself. There is a female that is being controlled the same way wandering around the lab area. The last mutant is slipping in and out of consciousness and while it appears that similar methods of control were used on him he is still in control of his own mind."

Magneto made a humming sound as he completely ignored the others. "Do we have enough time to get to this elusive mutant before whatever insane plot the human has bears fruit?"

* * *

**Things will probably be a bit strained until I get to the end of the similarities with the first movie. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. A Short Trip and a Split

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or X-men.**

* * *

"If we split into two groups we should be able to get everyone important out of here before anything happens." Harry tilted his head to the side and looked over the group slowly two times before looking back at Magneto. "The only mutant other than the professor that could be salvaged is the one that is still in control of himself. He is deeper within the complex and it would be unwise to go after him with a large group. It should only require Wolverine, to handle the physical tasks, and myself to free him and get him back to the jet. The rest of you should focus on getting the professor free and getting out without coming into contact with the female mutant at all. She is stronger that most of you and is every bit as altered as Wolverine."

Both Magneto and Mystique looked more than ready to argue that that was more than enough reason to have the brute with them, but a grinning Logan didn't even give them a chance to open their mouths before grabbing the young mutant by the hand and pulling him away. "We'll meet you back outside before you know it."

* * *

Logan didn't stop pulling Harry down the tunnel until he was completely sure that no one was going to follow them before stopping and letting go before switching to a more normal pace. "So, do you know exactly where this other mutant is or just a general direction?"

"I know his exact location though the proper way to get to him is not known to me. We will need to go down one level and thirty yards to the right before we will reach the room that he is being held in. There are several human guards between here and there and I am sure that one of them is aware of which tunnels we will need." Harry's voice was even as he tried to think of the best course of action.

"Can't you just break into one of their minds and pluck that info straight out of it?" Logan kept an eye on the boy and noticed how he instantly tensed for a moment before he relaxed and continued with a very slightly annoyed look on his face.

"The helmets that the men are wearing allow a certain amount of protection against telepathy, they are probably based off of the one that Magneto wears. I cannot break completely through it, I know where they are but that is the only thing that I can accomplish at this time. There are several humans in the complex that are not wearing helmets, but they are all in the other's path, not ours." Harry didn't stop walking the entire time he had been talking and he noticed with a slight amount of annoyance that Logan hadn't even had to put that much effort into keeping up. "There are two humans in the next room."

Logan gave a feral grin as he stalked to the door quietly and looked through the small window toward the top and motioned Harry to stay right where he was. "I won't be long little one."

* * *

Remy knew that something out there had to have it in for him. Every time he thought that things were going his way something had to come along and turn everything sideways and backwards. He escaped the island only to get hauled back by that overbearing feral, Logan. Then he manages to keep away from the government for years before getting thrown in this damned cell by the same human monster that managed Three Mile. The prick actually tried to use some messed up liquid crap from his own son to control him. The only thing that would make this complete would be for the feral to show up.

Remy would later remember not to wish for things like that. The sudden commotion and the sound of gunshots brought him from the pathetic excuse for a cot to a crouch as he waited for something to happen, the restraints squeaked in protest but moved accordingly.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A voice that Remy wasn't all that sure that he wanted to hear rang through the room as the door swung open with an audible squeak and Remy was treated to the sight of Logan in all his glory looking the same damned age he had before, though Remy hadn't aged much either, not that he was going to complain about that. "Never would have thought that you would be the mutant that the little one found." The man smirked and cut him loose before turning to the door and addressing one of the most delicious looking boys that Remy had ever seen. "This one might be pretty useful to have around if we keep a good eye on him, he's dealt with Stryker before."

"That would be useful as it seems as if some of the others are about to have some trouble with the other mutant similar to you while Striker attempts to get away." The boy looked up for a minute before assessing them both. "They should be more than capable of handling it themselves but it seems as if the two groups have separated with Magneto choosing to follow Stryker and the X-men are going after the mutant. I am bound to follow Magneto out but neither of you are."

"I may not like the metal bending old man but spending a little time with a sweet thing like you more than makes up for it." Logan looked the boy up and down like a wolf would look at a lamb before licking his lips and prowling toward the door as the boy swiveled to look Remy in the eye.

"For once Remy is agreeing wit the mutt, stickin' wit you would be much more entertainin' cher." Remy stretched out until his back popped several wonderful times before prowling toward the cute little mutant. "Remy thinks that he will have plenty of fun with this Magneto if something as pretty as you is around to look at."

* * *

"Where the hell is that damn mutt?!" Scott paced back and forth with a look on his face that could probably kill. "It shouldn't have taken that long to get one mutant loose and make his way back here."

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and leaned his head back for a moment or two before opening his eyes and letting out a bone-weary sigh. "It appears as if Logan and the others are not heading in our direction. It appears as if they are heading toward Mystique and Magneto's location on the other side."

"Logan's going to join up with Magneto?!" Rogue paled and clutched Bobby's hand almost hard enough to bruise with her gloved hands. "Why would he do that?"

"Logan's probably following that boy that Magneto had with him, Harry, I think." Jean looked distinctly uncomfortable as everyone swiveled around to look at her. "Logan was practically giving off waves of possessive feelings the entire time we were in the jet. He also is not the kind to sit around and try to talk his way out of a situation so Magneto's ideas aren't something that would deter him in the least."

"Unfortunately there is nothing that we can do about this right now. The president is going to make an announcement about what he plans on doing about the mutant 'problem' and it would be very remiss of us to miss this momentous occasion." Xavier turned his chair toward the jet and began to wheel himself forward with the others slowly following behind with a single glance toward where a helicopter was taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Regroup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any form of the X-men universe.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"It seems you have brought an animal and a thief along with you, how nice." Magneto felt both pleased and a little wary to find that 'Wolverine' and the mutant that they had gone to free were following behind him instead of cozying up to Xavier. They would likely be of great help to the cause but there was a spark in their eyes that left no doubt in his mind that they were not here because they believed in his goals. "As long as they both remain quiet they shouldn't be too much of a problem, hopefully."

Mystique eyed both mutants with a fair amount of distaste. She had never forgiven the feral for clawing her before and the other looked to be two parts pervert and one part thief. She pulled Harry over to the wall next to the pilot's seat and made sure he was comfortable before shooting a glare at the males that let them know that they were most certainly not welcome.

"Xavier will no doubt stop the human president from declaring outright war on mutants so we will have to find some other way to show him how humans really are." Magneto was unhappy that his plans for terminating the human race were foiled but Harry would likely have taken the painful death of his human family very badly and a pissed off mutant of Harry's caliber was not something that he wanted to ever have to deal with. "Is there anything that we should immediately be wary of little one?"

Harry leaned his head back and let his power seep through the walls of the helicopter gently as it lifted off. He had learned long ago that having too much of his power touch anything electrical while it was running never ended up being a good thing. His power widened once it was free of the craft and continued outward searching for anything that could be harmful or helpful in Magneto's eyes and the results were slim at best.

"For right now it doesn't look like there will be anything happening for quite some time. Xavier and his mutants are headed toward the White House and the military is still holding and will likely continue to do so after Xavier talks the President down. Most mutants appear to be staying low to the ground for the moment, trying to keep out of the public eye. There is something going on in the private sector but it will be a while longer before that bears any fruit. The only thing that is currently of interest is that there is one child among Xavier's brood that wishes to join you, he's the fire wielding one." Harry didn't even open his eyes as he spoke and went quiet shortly after to lean against the wall and slip into a light doze. His powers were very great but putting such a level of control on them to keep the helicopter afloat was taxing at best.

{X}

John was a hothead and he was more than aware of the fact that it had nothing to do with his ability to control fire. He had always been the odd one out, the one that didn't quite fit in no matter where he was. He was an outcast before his powers showed themselves and he had thought that he would finally fit in when he was invited to a school full of mutants just like him, but they weren't like him at all.

All of the students and teachers were all for blending into the normal world and letting no one know that they were mutants. It was almost like they were trying to be something that they weren't just so normal people would feel 'safe'. He wanted to be a mutant, he loved the fact that he was more powerful than the bullies that used to terrorize him and that he wasn't someone that could be ignored or pushed to the side anymore.

Bobby was someone that he had thought that he could relate to but that was only until his little girlfriend showed up. Now the only thing he seemed to think about was how to make her happy and being nice to everyone to show her just how good of a boyfriend he was, it was sickening and John had had enough.

All the professors are holed up in the lower level talking about who knows what when he gathers his things and slips passed the snoring Bobby and into the hall. Its almost too easy to slip down the stairs and out the front door and he takes a deep breath and makes for the front gate. They'll never understand that sometimes its better to stand up than bow out. Humans have been the top of the food chain for far too long and its about time for someone to show them that evolution hasn't passed them by.

{X}

Logan couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face when they landed in the woods behind a rather nice looking neighborhood and Magneto and Mystique immediately got ready to get off. "This isn't what one expects when you think about one of the most war minded mutants on the planet. Isn't this a bit too close to suburbia for you?"

Harry was the one to answer as he stood and stretched out, completely missing the two appreciative mutants staring at him do it. "This is where my family lives and it is serving as a temporary base for Magneto until he finds somewhere more secure."

"Won't the helicopter in the woods kind of make it hard to keep a low profile?" Remy got up and followed the others off with the feral right behind him.

Harry barely looked at either of them before waving a negligent hand at the helicopter and watched dispassionately as it almost seemed to liquefy before dissolving into thin air. "No."

{X}

"Albus, its been almost five years since Harry was supposed to join Hogwarts and the public will not be pacified much longer." Fudge hated few things in his life but talking to Albus Dumbledore was definitely on the top of that short list. The man had been handing him excuse after excuse about why the savior of the wizarding world was not attending Hogwarts and why the goblins were more than a little amused with any and all attempts to look into the boy's vaults for some kind of clue. "They will not keep accepting your flimsy excuses any longer, especially with the rise of the Dark Lord looming over them. If you know where he is then I suggest you speak up and if not tell me so that the Ministry can conduct their own search."

"You shouldn't speak to Dumbledore like that, he knows what is for the best." Molly Weasley had been unfortunately present when he had entered the office and refused to leave, rather annoying on the whole.

The old man's eyes were filled with their normal twinkle as he looked to the ceiling and stroked his beard. "The boy's family only interacted with our world long enough to find out what they wanted to know and then they disappeared off the radar completely. I have been trying to get a lock on the boy's power but he is either not using his magic or he is in a highly congested zone that is hiding his magic. There are only a few places in the world like that but they are rather large places to search unfortunately. I have no doubt that Petunia, his aunt, would likely only choose a country that spoke English in a manner that she could accept, she's just a touch stuck up, which leaves Australia or the United States. I have already sent multiple searches through both countries and I am sure that they will find the boy and his family shortly Cornelius. All you need to tell the public is that the boy will be coming back from his training to save them soon enough."

Fudge could feel the rage rising but he pushed it down with supreme effort. "The public is unconcerned with him coming back to 'save' them, that's what the Auror squads are for. They want to make sure that nothing has happened to the boy that gave us the long reprieve from the war. In fact the majority of the public doesn't want him brought back to England if he is abroad, they just want to know that he is safe and happy, especially with all the talk about mutants sprouting up all over the world and the threat of exposure that they pose among the muggle population. I will be sending small squads of the Ministry searchers out to locate him and make sure that he is safe. Just be aware that if you drag that young man back to this country against his will there will be no sympathy forthcoming from the Ministry or the populace. Good day Albus."

{X}

"What are we going to do about Magneto and the others?" Storm knew that Xavier was still tired from the whole ordeal but there was no time to sit by and let the world carry on without them. Harry was powerful and seemed to have no concept of the war other than what he was told to do by his family. Of course the reason that a human family would want him to help the one mutant that wanted to subjugate the entire race or kill them was beyond her.

Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried, somewhat vainly to quell his rising headache. "For now Erik will likely lay low and regroup before trying anything to further his goals. He will also likely have to change his goals to maintain whatever alliance he has with Harry and his family, which he will gladly do to keep such a powerful boy on his side. For now we will just have to do our own regrouping and hope that whatever he comes up with next is something we can handle in time."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Empathy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the X-men Universe.**

**Please forgive Remy, I have little to no experience with accents in writing.**

* * *

"Mon angel, why you be following the mad man out there?" Remy could tell that the little one didn't share the same goals as the older mutant he was following and was rather interested in why he decided to help him.

"I follow him for now because he came to an agreement with my aunt for the time being. If he goes back on his end of the bargain or changes his mind I will end my service and return to my family." Harry found the presence of the feral and the thief to be rather soothing as both of their minds were for the most part closed off. Occasionally a thought or memory would slip through but it wasn't something that he could understand, though he sometimes picked up similar thoughts flowing between his aunt and uncle. "He is to put a stop to his plans for mass genocide and instead focus on making mutants capable of carving their own place in the world. It is unlikely that normal human beings will ever accept mutants as equals or betters so it would be to our best advantage to separate ourselves as much as possible."

"Yeah, humans ain't known for playin' nice with others." Logan chewed on the end of a cigar he swiped from Alkaline Lake and looked out of the window of the warehouse they were held up in. "There were all the religious wars and witches burning along with people who just killed others that were only slightly different for sport. Having a place to call our own that we could focus on defending instead of everybody just trying to look out for themselves would be a nice change, though I don't know if old metal face is the one that can pull something like that off."

"He stands a better chance than most as he sees that there will likely be very little choice." Harry looked at his hands for a moment before seeming to come to a decision and steadying himself. "Mutants are not the first split in the human genome. The witch burnings were far more literal than anyone thinks though there were very few actual witches killed." The surprised looks were almost enough to make him chuckle. "The witches and wizards have been around much longer than mutants of course and managed to completely shut themselves off from those that don't have magic though every leader of every country is made aware of them when they take office. It is something that we would benefit from if we could copy it but also something that could destroy us if we aren't careful."

"While witches and wizards are familiar with the struggle of hiding themselves and being hated without reason they are also naturally wary of anything different that runs the risk of making things harder on them. They are probably watching very closely to make sure that mutants don't end up exposing them to the general populace and will do anything to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"How do you know so much about these people?" Logan had a feeling that the little one wasn't a normal mutant, there was a charge around him that just didn't feel like a mutant power.

"I am the first mutant-wizard hybrid. Most of the time the magic or the x-gene is more powerful and devours the other leaving the person as either a mutant or a wizard. In my case the two powers were equal and merged together, making me something altogether different. My family has had many bad experiences with magic and were not fond of me at first for this reason but my mutant abilities made life much easier for them and allowed us to move past my magic." Harry didn't know why he was talking so much, it made his throat hurt and he didn't know these people well enough to tell them about his family. He got up a little too quickly and left the room without a backward glance, he needed to get away from them before he said something foolish.

{M}

"Maybe next time you should lay off on the manipulation thief." Logan watched as Harry seemed to retreat further into himself the farther he got away from them both. "He isn't used to feeling much of anything and you go and make him comfortable and talkative. It won't take him long to figure out what happened."

"The little angel needs to feel somethin', he keeps all that inside o' him and he's gonna blow." Remy flipped an ace of hearts over and stared at the design on the back. "He needs to learn how to let it all loose before that happens."

"Maybe, but he can't know you're doing it or he's gonna try harder to lock everything up. He's scared to feel, even I can tell that. You would be better off playing off of something he already feels a little to break his shell." Logan turned his head sharply as the insufferable Cajun started to laugh.

"Who knew that the feral could be so smart about emotions?" Remy couldn't help but tease the rough man a bit, especially with everything that the man had put him through. Though it was obvious that Logan didn't remember one lick of any of it.

"Don't get smart with me, thief. It doesn't take a genius to see that the boy bottles everything up inside and that ain't healthy. I can't help him with that kind a mess and you need to tone your 'help' down. A raging psychic is something we don't want to end up with." Logan stretched out and looked at the Cajun that he only vaguely remembered from the isle. "I don't know about you but I could really use some grub."

{M}

"What are our orders from Fudge?" Kingsley had at first been excited to be a part of the task force sent to find the Boy-Who-Lived but lately it had been nothing but looking through Muggle records and getting hounded by the Order for any information on the search. He had thought that the man that had defeated Grindlewald was a man worth fighting for but there was something about the man that didn't seem quite right. He viewed everything like a chess move and seemed to say one thing and do something totally different. Unfortunately it was impossible to back out of the Order without having someone more powerful to protect him and the only ones that could pull that off were the Dark Lord and the very boy that he was looking for. Fudge only had the political power, not the magical power.

"We are to move on to New York where the majority of the mutant influence is concentrated. The Minister believes that the Dursleys may have chosen a mutant heavy area to hide the magical signature of the savior as he aged. He also gave the order that any confirmed member of the Hogwarts staff or any British witch or wizard that cannot give a valid reason to be in the area is to be detained. Apparently there is more than one group looking for the boy and the Minister wants to take no chances with the wrong group getting to him first." The first year Auror gave the orders over with a crisp tone and immediately went back to his post. He knew that the other was a member of the very group that he had just been warned about, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it yet.

{M}

"Shouldn't we be looking for Logan and the boy?" Jean wanted to find the boy that made her feel more in control than she had in years. It always felt like there was something inside of her trying to get out but whenever she tried to find out what it was there was a wall in her way. It had gotten a lot worse after the Liberty Island fiasco and was just about to drive her up the wall when she first laid eyes on that boy and everything calmed and the headache she had had for months eased up and vanished.

"I've used Cerebro several times but none of them is appearing. Harry is more than powerful enough to keep all of them off the radar without overexerting himself. There is no sure way to find them unless they want to be found." Xavier was more worried than he was willing to admit about having such a powerful mutant running around with Erik. The man was one of his closest friends but he had seen too much of segregation and the hatred that some held for those different from themselves to give humanity a chance. "Perhaps it would be best to just keep our eyes and ears open for when Erik decides to make his next move. Erik has never been one to sit back and just let the world pass him by, he will show his hand sooner rather than later. We just have to make sure that we're ready for it."

"We're going to have more than enough trouble trying to clear up the mess that was caused with the assassination attempt for now." Scott was more than a bit glad that Logan had followed the boy, it got him away from Jean at the very least. "We need to work on controlling the situation for now and deal with them whenever they get tired of sitting in the shadows. Logan is too much of a beast to stay there without causing some kind of problem and I for one am glad that we aren't the ones that have to deal with him anymore."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Should Harry and his group run into the aurors? Or shall they remain apart for now?**


	9. Search and Find

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any form the X-men Universe has ever been in.**

* * *

John was used to being on his own. Before he was taken in by the Professor he had been on the streets for years. His mother had never been all that healthy and his father was the worst excuse for one and him coming into his mutant abilities had been the last straw for the old man.

Living on the streets taught him that if you weren't strong enough to stand on your own then there wasn't a place for you anywhere. He saw plenty of kids that were too weak and ended up on the side of the road working for a pimp or getting hauled off to a government orphanage where they would be treated worse than the others. John never got caught by either, a fact he was extremely proud of. The only humans that even got close to him ended up finding out how bad of an idea that was. The only reason that he had gone with the Professor when he had just showed up one day was because he had promised to teach him how to control his powers.

It didn't take long to figure out that the school wasn't the place for someone like him. He didn't think of himself as a human with special abilities like almost everyone else in the school did. He was a mutant, the next evolution of humanity and he wouldn't lower himself to their level. They didn't want anything to do with him and he certainly didn't want anything to do with them. It was something that he argued with Bobby about all the time. Bobby just wanted to fit in and be 'normal'.

Meeting Magneto was like being in the dark and suddenly stepping into the sun. The man was everything that he had hoped to find when he had followed the Professor. He knew that humans and mutants were not the same breed and knew that they would never just coexist in peace and harmony. Humans had been the dominant race for far too long to give things up at the drop of a hat. He had wanted to follow the man when they escaped at the lake but had missed the chance with Bobby watching him like a hawk with his whiny little girlfriend. Now he would find them though.

{M}

"Would you like for me to lead the firebug here?" Harry sat at the metal table Magneto had created from scrap and looked at the man that his aunt had told him to follow unless he showed himself to be a threat.

Magneto placed his head on his folded hands and closed his eyes in thought for a moment. He needed followers, but too many too soon would bring attention that would do more harm than good. "Lead him here if you think that he can be controlled, we don't need a brat showing off at the wrong time and bringing the humans down on us before we're ready for them."

(M)

'John, south by southeast.' It was a good thing that John was used to having the Professor barge into his head at odd times or he might have made a scene in the middle of whatever town he was in, he hadn't bothered to pay that much attention. 'An old scrap yard, O'Neill's Scrap.'

(M)

Harry wandered away from the scrap yard shortly after speaking to the firebug. He knew that the Cajun was an empath and that the feral was a bit too interested. He didn't like being made to feel things and he certainly didn't like that they were both out to try and fix him. He liked the feeling that they inspired without prodding but the other emotions they were trying to bring out were better left buried where they were. Power like his mixed with powerful emotions wasn't a good mix, the sooner they learned that the longer they would stay in the land of the living.

(M)

"Has there been any progress in finding young Harry?" Albus was nearing the end of his patience with the whole search. People should just do things the way he planned for them too, everything he did was for the Greater Good.

"No, the Dursleys didn't use any magical means to leave the country and whatever they used to erase their tracks isn't something any of the Aurors can track." Kingsley rolled his shoulders as he thought about the looks that his superior had been shooting him lately. "I doubt that I would be informed even if the rest of my squad did find the boy. My captain has been keeping an eye on me more than usual and seems to suspect that I am a member of the Order."

Albus sighed an leaned back in his chair. "Just keep looking for any trace of our missing Chosen One and we'll try to keep these reports to a minimum to lessen his suspicions. Hopefully having young Harry back where he belongs will show the Ministry that the Order is only doing what it has to do to make sure that the Wizarding World triumphs over Tom once more."

(M)

Jean rolled out of bed with a wince and barely managed to make it to the bathroom in time to keep from making a mess on the floor. She had hoped that her little 'bug' had blown over. Ever since she had first come in contact with Harry her headaches had stopped and she wasn't getting sick randomly all day. Now that it had been weeks since she last laid eyes on him the symptoms were coming back even stronger than before.

The first time they started she had honestly believed that Scott had managed to get her pregnant despite the birth control she insisted on but she had tested herself everyday for almost two weeks before she finally gave that idea up. Every single day it got just a little bit worse and the headaches were really starting to make her powers hard to control. They felt like a tsunami that was battering the walls of her mind, desperate to find a way out, or to make one. Sometimes she couldn't even make a pencil float and others she would make everything in the room move without even thinking about it. She was honestly afraid that soon she wouldn't be able to control her powers at all.

(M)

Cadet Thompson was a muggleborn and this was probably the first time in his life that he was glad to be one. His parents had never really taken well to the whole 'magic' thing and the only reason that they had allowed him to attend Hogwarts was that they were hoping that he would learn how to control his powers so he could be closer to normal. The whole mutant thing just pushed his parents even further away from him and pushed him further into the magical world. Now though, he was one of the only Aurors that had any real experience in how the muggle world really worked. He had loved police shows when he was little and had spent a great deal of time learning everything he could about the whole process. All of this led him to the door that he was currently knocking on.

The woman that opened the door bore very little in common with the picture that they had all been given but he knew the wonders that both the muggle and wizard worlds could do with appearances. "Mrs. Dursley, my name is Robert Thompson and I am with the Auror Department of Britain. I am only here to ask you some questions about your nephew, Harry Potter. I am not here to take him away from you or to accuse you of anything. We just want to know if he has been taken care of and if he is happy." The Captain had been adamant about the fact that they only time they were allowed to try to take custody of the Dursleys or Mr. Potter was if there was something wrong. They were only here to make sure that Mr. Potter was happy and safe, especially with the Dark Lord trying to return to his former glory. They were also supposed to keep contact with the family to a minimum, which was why even his partner didn't know he was here.

The women glared at him for a moment before moving from the front door and motioning to the living room beyond. "Take a seat and mind that you don't get any dirt on my new carpet."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Found but Unseen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men.**

* * *

Petunia didn't trust wizards as far as she could throw them. They strode into her happy family and took her sister away from her to that school and eventually they got Lily killed. They could do things that went against the laws of nature and seemed to think that that gave them the right to do whatever they wanted to those who couldn't. The man in front of her was different than the others that she had met; he didn't have the aura of being somehow better than her just by being born. "You're a muggleborn, aren't you?"

The young man looked surprised for a moment before he smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah, I got sent because I know more about the muggle world than most and my captain figured that you probably didn't have a very good opinion of wizards after dealing with Dumbledore."

Petunia relaxed back into her favorite chair and looked to the picture of Harry on the mantle; it was one of the few pictures where he was smiling freely. Thompson followed her gaze. "Harry is a very special young man; he's already accomplished more than I could have ever dreamed of. He was the one that managed to turn my whole family around for the better. I would like to think that he's happy with the way that his life is going."

Thompson could feel that this woman really did care for Mr. Potter. "Is he home right now? I just need to see that he's alright so I can tell the Captain that there isn't anything to worry about."

"Unfortunately not and it's not likely that he'll be home anytime soon, but I can try to get in touch with him if you would like?"

"Yes, I just need to have something straight from him so no one, namely Dumbledore, can say that you weren't telling the truth and that we need to bring him back to Britain." Thompson honestly expected Petunia to call Harry on a cellphone but she just leaned even further into the cushions and closed her eyes.

He was about ready to ask if she was okay when he felt a presence slip past his shields and enter his mind with an ease that was rather humbling. 'My aunt tells me that you are an Auror who wishes to confirm that I am taken care of and that I am not in need of rescue.'

'Yes, there are a lot of problems in the Wizarding World right now and while there are people that would like to make you come back and deal with it so they don't have to, the majority just want to make sure that you're happy and healthy away from all the issues we're having over in Britain.'

'My family has taken very good care of me and I would be most displeased in being taken away from them, just as I would if anything were to happen to them because of me.'

Thompson could practically feel the veiled threat. 'We would never do anything to your family.'

'You and your faction may not wish harm on them, but any contact that you have with them could bring the attention of your dark lord or of the old man. Either one of them would have no issues with using my family to ensure that I did as they wished. You will leave their house, tell your Captain and no one else what was said and what you saw and then you will forget everything that you know about my family by any means necessary. Do not tell anyone, especially your partner.' The presence left his mind just as quickly as it came and Thompson knew that it had been Harry Potter without a single doubt. Many had said that there had to be something truly exceptional about any person that could survive the killing curse and now he knew that it was very true. Potter had managed to talk to him in his mind from wherever he was without a single issue and held the connection far longer than most could even dream of.

{M}

"I didn't actually think that you all would be holed up in a scrap yard." John looked around with one raised eyebrow at the massive piles of junk laying everywhere. "I suppose it would have its uses for Magneto but not much in the way of comforts."

"It is somewhere that Xavier would not think to look for any of us and allows us to also stay out of the way of the humans at the same time." Magneto looked the boy over from head to toe for a moment before making his way back into the warehouse with Mystique hot on his heels. Neither was in the mood to deal with a teenager.

"Well, they're an awfully friendly bunch."

"They have a lot of things to think about before they make their next move and wasting time on banter is not conductive for that task." Harry glanced at the two mutants beside him before looking at the young man standing by the gates. "There are several different rooms that Magneto has created inside, pick one and rest for now. It shouldn't be too long before they come up with something."

{M}

Kingsley knew something was up the moment that his partner returned from wherever the Captain had sent him. There was a lift to his step that rang warning bells like there was no tomorrow. The cadet didn't even look at him as he made his way toward the Captain and started a whispered conversation that lasted several minutes before they both entered the Captain's private tent with Kingsley and the rest of the squad outside and curious.

It took about a half an hour for whatever conversation they had to come to a conclusion with both leaving the tent looking like Yule had come early. "Pack it up boys, we're headed home." The Captain waved his wand and his tent crumpled down into a small matchstick box that he hurriedly put in his pocket. "I personally can't wait to deliver the good news and get some well-deserved R&R."

"Sir?" Kingsley had the horrible feeling that he was going to have to head back to England empty handed and he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he did.

"Robert here managed to find the Savior and his family and they are doing every bit as well as we had hoped. Thankfully that means that this tiresome mission is over and we can deliver the good news and get that two weeks paid leave we were promised."

Kingsley's groan was covered by the cheers of the other men; Dumbledore was going to tan his hide. He knew that the chances of getting anything out of Robert or the Captain were nonexistent at best. Hopefully the general location would at least tone down the guilt trip and the paid leave would definitely be a boon afterwards.

[M}

"Are you saying that a cadet managed to find him and you couldn't even get the boy to tell you where?" Dumbledore was in rare form. He had called a full Order meeting the moment that Kingsley returned and now had a room full of disappointed members and one Auror that wished he had listened to his mother about becoming a lawyer or accountant.

"The boy is a muggleborn who knows how to blend in and how to search for people like a muggle, which is why he was chosen for the assignment. I hoped that as his partner he would confide in me about his results and his methods but the Captain pretty much separated us the moment we started out. He obviously found the Savior but he wouldn't tell anyone about it but the Captain and he only told us that the boy was happy and safe so the mission was over. He had us back on British soil in less than an hour with a portkey." Kingsley could practically feel the glares being directed at him from around the table. "All Aurors are trained in the mind arts so even trying to read it from their minds wasn't an option. The only things that I can say for certain is that Potter has to be somewhere in New York and that he still lives with his aunt as Robert isn't capable of long distance apparition and we were only to consider the mission complete if we spoke directly to the Savior himself."

Dumbledore fell back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "It looks as if I will have to send a team over to New York to find the boy. We can't allow him to stay outside of the country in these times of war. Especially with the influence of these 'mutants' growing stronger by the day, we are only luck that they have not found the boy and exposed us all."

{M}

At a location somewhere in the heart of New York a rich man was talking with doctors from all around the country about the mutant 'epidemic', he didn't want his son to have to live his life with such an obvious mutation. It wasn't about his pride or that he felt any kind of shame, his son was perfect in his eyes but he knew that people would judge him as a mutant, never as a fellow human being and he would do anything to make sure that his son was never made into a victim of that kind of hate.

{M}

Harry had taken to listening to random brainwaves when he was still a small child. He would reach out with merely a lazy thought and listen to whatever managed to pull at his thoughts. Most of the time he would only pick up on people who were trying to pick out something to eat or what to wear, nothing terribly important but every once in a while he would stumble upon something that would change everything.

He stumbled into the main area of the warehouse and summoned everyone with a thought. They all entered fairly swiftly but John and Remy both looked like they had just rolled out of bed. "It appears that we are going to have a problem very soon."

He relayed what he had heard and Magneto nodded as if it was nothing more than what he expected, which was mostly true. "We must hurry then. Harry, you need to search out and find any mutants with useful abilities that might give us an edge among those with ideas similar to our own. I would also like you to keep at least one eye on Xavier and his bunch; they'll no doubt manage to make everything harder while trying to do the 'right' thing."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Phoenix Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men.**

* * *

Harry knew that gathering enough mutants that were both useful and of the same mind as Magneto would be difficult. Many were either too scared to act out or were under the false impression that if they just acted like normal humans they would just slip under the radar and wouldn't have to get involved one way or another. It took a rare mind to be able to see through the carefully constructed act of peace that Xavier paraded around with. Humans were hardwired to turn against anything that was stronger than they were, it wasn't an insult, simply the survival instinct that most people tried to deny that they had.

Despite the lack of like-minded mutants with useful abilities and a granule of intelligence, he was able to form a group of easily controlled imbeciles with somewhat useful talents.

{M}

"If this is the best that Magneto can draw you might want to think about jumping ship, before he sinks it." Logan's voice practically dripped with disgust as he looked at the punks and criminals that were trying, and failing in his opinion, to impress everyone with their abilities.

"Most mutants are still under the impression that peace is just a matter of time. There are others who think that they can live as a human would and never have to deal with the conflict at all." Harry glanced at the assembled group and tried to ignore Logan's physical closeness. Both Logan and Remy made it a personal mission to be close to him whenever they got the chance.

"Some mutant's don't have the flashy powers. They might not have to go picking a side in this little turf war." Remy leaning against the wall and rolled his eyes as one of the younger mutants ended up tripping over a pipe as he tried to impress a couple of giggling girls.

Harry sighed and flicked his hand toward the center of the room. Several pipes floated in the air before slamming into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete. Every head, including Magneto's and Mystique's snapped toward him audibly. "Now that you are all silenced we can continue with business."

Harry ignored his two shadows and strode through the room without looking at any of the gapping jaws. He stepped onto a rather large sheet of metal before spinning to take in the room. As soon as Remy and Logan stepped onto the metal it rose into the air to match the one that Magneto and Mystique were already using. Magneto had used his abilities to flatten out several such platforms for this very purpose.

"You are here because you have not been blinded by the futile talks of peace and coexistence that have pervaded the media lately. You do not think that you can just sit this all out and wait for the end to come and peace reigns supreme." Magneto was laying it on thick and the idiots were eating out of the palm of his hands. One mutant however, a woman, was not looking at Magneto but staring at Harry with a look of awe. "We will stand strong when Homo sapiens show their true colors and we are forced to show them just how much stronger Homo Superiors are." His little speech was followed by a roar as the young mutants saw a future.

"I would like to know who the young mutant is." The young woman that had been staring's voice rose above the din and silenced the entire pack. "He is the strongest one here; he is the strongest one I have ever met. Everyone here knows who you are, Magneto, the man that stands as a figurehead of the resistance, the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique is known as your second in command, even though she can never be pinned down with one look. Wolverine is known to us as a once follower of Xavier's band. The other two are not known to us."

Remy simply couldn't resist the urge. "Well, now it just won't do for any little lady not to know this rogue or my petit sorcerer." He pulled a card from his jacket and flipped it into the air where it stayed suspended, outlined with a light red glow. "Gambit is the name of this one. Le petit sorcerer is Avalon." Harry resisted the urge to stare at the rogue; he was unprepared to receive a 'mutant name'. "We welcome you to our humble abode."

{M}

"Professor?" All the members of the X-men were standing at attention as Professor Xavier rolled into the room with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

He didn't speak until he reached the middle of the room and locked eyes with every member for a least a moment. "Erik has begun to gather followers to his cause. Young John has found him as well."

"I doubt that Magneto is going to be able to get enough mutants to follow him to be a real threat." Scott practically scoffed at the idea of any smart mutant joining the other mutant group. "He campaigns for war and supremacy."

"It is an attractive thought for many younger mutants that wish to carve their own place in the world and don't wish to hide what they are just to live an easier life. If he can sway the youth he has a good hold on the future. Many may not join him in the beginning but if he manages to get enough minor victories under his belt those that refuse him now may not for long."

"The current political climate is going to move in his favor as well." Hank McCoy towered over everyone in the room as he entered swiftly, removing his reading glasses and placing a rather plain looking file on the table. "A medical company is currently working on what they are referring to as 'Cure'. It is supposedly going to be able to rid a mutant of their powers, permanently."

"A mutation is not a disease!" Storm's hair practically stood on end as she thought about people trying to 'cure' mutants. Her gift was part of who she was and she would never try to get rid of it.

"Perhaps not, but humans just see that mutants are different from them from the moment that their powers activate and now they are looking for a way to change a mutant back into a human in their eyes. Many young mutants like our own Marie will see this as a way to escape a power that they can't control or a way to make things the way they were before they became something different from those they care about." Xavier could already see the light that would form in Marie's eyes at the thought of getting rid of her ability and being able to touch people again. "Erik will use it to show that humans are preparing for war, coming up with ways to 'end the mutant threat'. Many who would normally stay out of conflict will join his cause at the threat of having their powers taken away from them against their will. We must keep an eye on this to make sure that when this company succeeds, as I am sure they will, we will be ready to spin this as just a voluntary option rather than something that will be forced on them against their will."

Jean wasn't able to focus on the Professor, her head was pounding, it felt as if there was another person in her head trying to force its way out. "You actually think that humans won't militarize this 'cure' the moment that they get done manufacturing it. I bet they already have ten ways to get it into a bullet form." Every person in the room spun to look at Jean as a deeper voice than her own flowed from her mouth. She wanted to take it back but it suddenly felt like she was the one that was trapped inside her mind. "Anyone that honestly thinks that humans will accept the fact that they aren't the most powerful beings on the planet is a fool. They won't hesitate to force the 'cure' on any mutant that they find. First they'll start with voluntary use, telling mutants that it's just a way to be normal again, then it will be something they force on criminal mutants to take away their 'advantage' then it will be something that they force feed any mutant that they find in the name of peace and taking away the reason for war before that mutant even thinks to start anything. Mutants will become extinct because humans will report their own children the moment that their powers manifest; they might even mandate testing at birth to make sure that they get every single mutant."

"Jean?" Scott was staring horrified at his fiancée. Her voice was not her own and she surely couldn't actually believe in that.

The Professor's eyes had widened almost comically and he tried to connect to Jean's mind only to be blocked by a force he hadn't felt since he picked her up as a child. "Jean, you need to pull your power back before it takes you over."

Jean could only vaguely feel her lips pull back from her lips in a rather feral show of teeth. "You locked my power away as a child because you were scared of me, and now you want me to lock it all away again. You're no different than my parents or all of those humans out there that think that mutants are too powerful to coexist with. I am not going to just sit back and let you lock me away again so I can watch the watered down version of myself putter around doing everything that you want me to without a single independent thought."

Scott tried to reach forward to grab Jean but she recoiled away from him like he had a disease. "You have no right to touch me. You follow this man blindly despite the fact that he hasn't done anything to deserve such loyalty."

"He saved me when I was caught on 1 mile island!"

Jean's eyes took on a red hue around the edges as she backed toward the door. "He was just taking advantage of work that he didn't do. Logan did most of the work, he had me try to piece his mind back together and I caught enough of 1 mile island to get suspicious. A quick look though the Professor's mind proved that he just planned the pick-up to take all the credit."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
